I Want It!
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: Sirius has intended to buy a Muggle motorcycle for a long time. But can he convince James, Remus, and Peter he's not crazy and that he actually wants this Muggle contraption?


Title: I Want It!

Summary: Sirius has intended to buy a Muggle motorcycle for a long time. But can he convince James, Remus, and Peter he's not crazy and that he actually wants this Muggle contraption?

**Note: I've given this a lot of thought. And I find it rather funny. I'm hoping it's a cute little one-shot. **

The corner table of The Leaky Cauldron was occupied. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigew, and James Potter were sitting there, quickly eating their breakfast so they could set off on their day.

Remus sat thumbing through that morning's copy of _The Daily Prophet. _

"Anything interesting?" James asked casually as he dropped his fork on his now clear plate.

Remus shook his head. Beside James, Sirius had pulled out his own paper. Though this was a Muggle newspaper. James leaned over, interested in what Sirius's reason for looking at a Muggle newspaper was for.

Then he groaned. Sirius had circled an ad, detailing a used motorcycle for sell.

"Are you still on about that?" James asked.

"What?" Sirius asked, sounding distracted. Then he noticed James looked over his shoulder. "Oh a motorcycle? Yes, I've wanted one for ages."

James glanced at Peter, rolling his eyes. Peter grinned.

"I thought that was just to annoy Mummy and Daddy?"

Sirius shook his head. "I want it." he said simply.

Remus lowered his paper to stare at Sirius. "And what do you intend to do with it?" he demanded.

Sirius pretended to ponder this. Seriously, he said, "I intend to take it to dinner. Maybe dancing afterwards."

Peter chuckled, but quickly silenced himself at the look on James's face.

"I intend to ride it. Get good use out of it. And maybe bewitch it to fly."

"But that's what brooms are for!"

"Not to mention there's probably some law against it." Remus pointed out.

Sirius glared at Remus. Then his expression relaxed. "Well, Remus, since you clearly know everything about everything, you're definitely going with me." He looked at James, then Peter. "You two are going, too."

"No! I've got to buy a birthday present for Lily!" James argued.

"You're going with me." Sirius said, narrowing his eyes to grey slits.

James opened his mouth to argue, then shut it. Wisely, he decided to point out a flaw in Sirius's plan.

"Do you even have that much Muggle money?" James asked coyly.

Sirius patted his pocket. "Went to Gringotts first thing this morning."

James groaned. "You've thought this through?" he asked. Sirius nodded. "And we HAVE to go with you?" Sirius nodded again. "Why?"

"Because," Sirius said simply, "I am a Black, and we Blacks get whatever we want."

James scoffed. Sirius kicked him under the table.

A few minutes later they were blinking sunlight out of their eyes. Sirius had won. He grinned happily as he rechecked the address in his paper. "Wonder if we can try Apparating there?" he asked.

"Just walk." Remus grumbled.

A few wrong turns, one startled alley cat, and one near trip down an open manhole later, Sirius had found the house. It was down a winding path. It was a small, white house with a shed next to it, which looked very run down. A fat, lazy orange cat was resting on the porch, flicking its tail.

Sirius bounced up the steps and rapped on the door while James, Peter, and Remus hung back. A short, round woman with dark grey hair answered the door.

"Er... I'm interested in the motorcycle." Sirius said, pointed to the paper.

She nodded. "That'd be my son's. He told me to sell it. It's in the shed."

"We'll go check it out while you conduct business." James said, leading Remus and Peter to the shed. Scaring away a small kitten, they glanced inside.

"I suppose it's in nice shape." James said.

"How can you tell?" Remus asked.

James shrugged. "It doesn't seem broken. Of course, it's not cut on." He strode over to the motorcycle, half expecting it to cut on by itself.

"You aren't going to hex it are you?"

"Me?" James asked, the picture of innocence. "No."

About that time, Sirius joined them, holding a key and looking pleased with himself. "It's my motorcycle now. And what did you do to it James?"

"Nothing!" James said innocently.

"It might need a bit of gas." The little lady who sold it to Sirius said, appearing at his elbow.

"That's not a problem." Sirius was not quite sure what she meant but he knew full well he intended to tinker with it for several reasons.

"Do be careful!" the woman advised, shuffled back towards her house. Sirius began to wheel his motorcycle out of the shed.

"Not going for a test run?" James teased.

"Not right now. I have to tinker with it first."

"And how do you intend to get it home?"

Sirius frowned. Then he grinned. "Oh we'll get it back to my place."

"We?" Remus demanded.

"We!"

Nearly an hour later, James groaned loudly as he flopped onto the couch. 'So much for buying Lily a present.' he thought. He shut his eyes, vowing to never help Sirius with a crazy scheme again. When he left, Sirius was muttering several hexes, all the while tapping his motorcycle.

"Git." he grumbled.

"Pardon me?"

James sat up. "Sorry, Lily. Didn't know you were home."

She smiled. "You look exhausted, James. Do I even want to know what happened?"

James shook his head. "Sirius and his wild ideas."

Speaking of... James heard a bit of a roaring sound. "No..." he whispered.

"Oi, Prongs!"

James winced as he headed towards the door. As soon as he opened it, Sirius and his now flying motorcycle landed right in the middle of Lily's flowers. "I told you I could do it!"

"Indeed you did." James said, somewhat dumbfounded. And he was secretly sure that that was not the last time Sirius landed in Lily's flowers. After all, it was now apparent that Blacks get, and do, whatever they want.


End file.
